


Hello!

by grahamcoxon



Category: Blur
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcoxon/pseuds/grahamcoxon
Summary: A greeting
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hello!

What is this website-? Will anybody discover me here,, 

Been working hard lately, maybe I’ll put another record out in the near future 🤠


End file.
